Summary Chagas disease is a neglected disease that affects around 3,400 individuals in Massachusetts and around 300,000 in the United States. Infection with the Chagas parasite Trypanosoma cruzi can be transmitted vertically to the child in around 5% of pregnant mothers. Efforts to address Chagas disease are nearly non- existent in the U.S. Medical professionals and at-risk communities lack awareness of the disease, which leads to cardiac death in 20-30% of the infected. Latino communities at risk for Chagas disease also have low health literacy and have experienced less educational outreach regarding other heart health factors like obesity, diabetes and smoking prevention. We are building on the Strong Hearts project in East Boston, Massachusetts, that combines community outreach and education with facilitation of screening and referral for treatment of Chagas disease. Expertise in medical library science, clinical Infectious Disease and experience in Latino community outreach and education will synergize to optimize outreach using Latino communities? favored social media. In-person, print, visual media and web-based knowledge provision will complement smartphone messaging, leveraging well-established community partnerships. Library sciences students will gain experience in providing medical information in optimally attractive forms, with an option of nationwide dissemination.